


Te retuerces para caber en el molde donde estoy yo

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bickering, Breakfast, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Lazy Mornings, Love, M/M, collection
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 18:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Sabes, Yuri, entiendo que no comprendes la manera como me siento: está como si pasara todo el día caminando a través de una ilusión peligrosa, como si creyera que un día todo esto pueda acabar; pero luego me despierto cada mañana a tu lado y ya no es una ilusión, es maravilloso, y me siento agradecido por eso.”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Te retuerces para caber en el molde donde estoy yo

**Te retuerces para caber en el molde donde estoy yo**

_26 – Eternidad_

Yuya sabía muy bien qué le podía tomar una eternidad a Yuri para despertarse por la mañana, especialmente cuando no tenían que ir al trabajo temprano, pero después de la agradable noche que acababan de pasar, trató como podía de evitar la intempestiva y artera pesadilla que habría sido despertarlo accidentalmente.

_27 – Sangre _

Yuri sabía qué era espeluznante y todo, pero mientras miraba fijo a Yuya concentrarse en el reflejo en el espejo mientras se afeitaba, sintió el improviso deseo de correr hacia él y lamer la pequeña gotita de sangre de donde su novio se había cortado.

_28 – Enfermedad _

“Por favor, por favor, por favor Yuya... no puedo llegar a la cocina, me siento realmente débil; esperaba que pudieras llevarme el desayuno en la cama.” se quejó Yuri, llevándose teatralmente una mano a la frente, y aunque Yuya quisiera decirle que estaba hace tiempo desencantado y que Yuri ya no tenía que fingir una enfermedad mortal para que lo complaciera, sólo rio y se aseguró que el desayuno iba a llegar pronto.

_29 – Melodía _

Yuri había dicho a Yuya más que una vez que no podía lidiar con su hábito de escuchar los KAT-TUN mañana a primera hora, pero ese día Yuya había efectivamente decidido de escucharlo y había mantenido el estéreo apagado; el vacío que sintió Yuri fue inesperado, y cuando entró en el salón para encenderlo, pareció la mejor melodía que hubiera oído en su vida.

_30 – Estrella_

El corazón frágil de Yuya se rompió un poco cuando Yuri se echó a reír al ver los que supuestamente habrían tenido que ser panqueques con forma de estrellas; cuando el menor los comió y le dijo que eran deliciosos, pero, a pesar de que supiera que no estaba diciendo la verdad Yuya lo besó y le dijo que lo amaba.

_31 – Casa_

“Yuya, no oses dejar esa ropa en la sienta; esta es nuestra casa, ¡no es un establo!” Yuri lo reprochó, pero cuando vio a Yuya sonreír estúpidamente y se dio cuenta que estaba por la parte de ‘nuestra casa’, hizo un suspiro teatral y fue a ordenar la ropa él mismo.

_32 – Confusión _

“Sabes, Yuri, entiendo que no comprendes la manera como me siento: está como si pasara todo el día caminando a través de una ilusión peligrosa, como si creyera que un día todo esto pueda acabar; pero luego me despierto cada mañana a tu lado y ya no es una ilusión, es maravilloso, y me siento agradecido por eso.” Yuya trató de explicarle, y la confusión desapareció por la cara del menor, dejando lugar a la sonrisa más hermosa que hubiera visto.

_33 – Miedo_

“Yuya... en algún punto tendremos que ir al trabajo, no creo que sea una buena idea.” Yuri le dijo a Yuya, reconociendo los besos suaves bajo su cuello como la calma antes de la tormenta; mientras el mayor mordía la carne tierna, por lo demás, el miedo que podrían no haber tenido éxito de salir del piso se transformó en algo enteramente diferente.

_34 – Relámpago/Trueno _

“Yuri, estoy casi seguro que eso fuera un trueno, y tendí la ropa más temprano esta mañana, no querría que...” Yuya empezó a decir, preocupado, pero la manera como Yuri movió la boca más abajo en su pecho lo convenció que no estaba decididamente el momento de pensar en las tareas del hogar.

_35 – Vínculos_

“No pienso que sea sólo una cuestión de estar juntos ni de amarse; miro a otras parejas y luego miro a nosotros, y no puedo evitar de pensar que de alguna manera me gusta más como somos nosotros, cuanto diferentes sean los vínculos entre nosotros y ellos: tú y yo, sabes, no somos sólo _juntos_, se sienta como si los bordes se hicieran borrosos a veces, y tenemos éxito de ser mucho más que eso.” Yuri le dijo en una manera muy confusa, y aunque Yuya estaba teniendo dificultades siguiendo el sentido, le gustaba mucho el quid de lo que estaba diciendo.

_36 – Mercadillo_

“Mi mamá dijo que se quieres empezar a cocinar algo, primero tienes que encontrar un buen mercadillo cerca de aquí para comprar las provisiones; dice que está todo en los ingredientes, o algo así.” Yuya lo informó mientras cortaba la llamada, encogiéndose de hombros, y Yuri fingía de no haber oído, retrasando el momento trágico cuando su novio finalmente iba a descubrir que no estaba en los ingredientes: sólo, era el peor cocinero de siempre.

_37 – Tecnología _

“Trataré con la violencia.” dijo Yuya, su voz más que enfadada mientras caminaba hacia el nuevo televisor, que había funcionado perfectamente por dos mágicos días antes de empezar a liar con ellos; Yuri habría reído o llamado a alguien – quienquiera – mejor que ellos con la tecnología, pero no quería arriesgar que Yuya decidiera de usar la violencia con él también.

_38 – Regalo _

Cuando Yuya oyó el paso ligero de Yuri dejar la cocina después del desayuno para ir a ducharse, ni siquiera se preocupó de reprocharlo para haberlo dejado allí para limpiar; cuando se giró y vio los billetes por el concierto de los KinKi Kids, fue tan sorprendido por el regalo y la manera como Yuri había logrado de salirse de su incómodo agradecimiento, que ni siquiera se preocupó de correr al otro cuarto para decirle que era el mejor novio de siempre.

_39 – Sonrisa _

Yuri echó un vistazo a Yuya, que estaba actualmente intercambiando emails con alguien – probablemente Kei o Kota – e improvisamente pensó que pareciera hermoso; de vez en cuando estaba tomado por sorpresa de ese pensamiento, pero nunca estaba tan intenso como cuando veía la felicidad transcendente en cada una de las sonrisas del mayor.

_40 – Inocencia _

“No Yuya, _te ruego_, estás absolutamente libre de irte con Kei – durante uno de nuestros increíblemente raros días libres – para ayudarlo a hacer compras por el cumpleaños de Kota; no es que faltan dos meses y que me serviría tu ayuda en casa.” le dijo Yuri, levantando una ceja; la inocencia en su voz, fingida tan pobremente, recordó a Yuya donde residiera el poder central en su relación, y también le dijo que, después de todo, era con él que quería pasar el día.

_41 – Término_

“Sabes Yuya, admito que eres tú que haces cosas en casa y que si fuera por mí podríamos muy bien vivir rodeados por cajas; pero, a veces, me gustaría que llevara a término lo que comienza, sólo para evitar posibles accidentes fatales.” le dijo Yuri, masajeándose el codo después de un malo encuentro con un estante que Yuya se había aparentemente olvidado de arreglar.

_42 – Nublas_

Yuri estaba presionado contra la ventana, mirando fijo a las nublas que se espesaban como si tuviera necesidad de concentrarse en algo para mantener su sanidad entera; se rindió y con un soplido dijo a Yuya que iba a cocinar el almuerzo, y mientras Yuya movía los dedos dentro de él hizo una sonrisita, pensando que fuera una sensación genial, la de sobornar al diablo.

_43 – Cielo_

Yuri miró el cielo, su claridad y la luz que llegaba de la ventana creando un ambiente perfecto para que se quedara en la cama hasta la hora del almuerzo; pero cuando realizó que Yuya no se sentía bien, cuando lo oyó implorarlo por el café, abandonó la última esquirla de su honra y la máscara de mimado y fue con gusto a cuidarse de su novio.

_44 – Paraíso_

“Yuri, acabo de tener éxito de levantarme y hacer algo con mí mismo, anda... ¡no puede hacer esto!” dijo Yuya, pero cuando el menor lo echó de vuelta en el colchón, montándole a horcajadas y dándole el beso de la vida, se olvidó de todas quejas precedentes; se sentía como en paraíso, iba a preocuparse de ser útil más tarde.

_45 – Infierno_

Había esos momentos cuando Yuya estaba todo sobre él, cuando lo anhelaba y lo miraba como si fuera a punto de comerlo, y había momentos cuando Yuya lo provocaba sin fin, por el bien de hacerle ver el infierno; el entremedio, la manera como estaban en la cama haciendo nada sino que estar juntos, era lo para que Yuri vivía.

_46 – Sol _

“El sol es hermoso hoy; tal vez tendríamos que romper el patrón y dar un paseo afuera esta mañana, ¿Qué piensas, Yu?” Yuya preguntó a su novio, luego suspiró ruidosamente a la distorsión horrorizada que cruzó la cara de su novio, y renunció en su esperanza de salir de ese piso.

_47 – Luna_

Yuri iba a esperar para más tarde esa noche para saltar y tocar la luna, las estrellas y todo entre esas, pero por ahora se conformó con regodearse cuando Yuya le llevó el desayuno en la cama en una bandeja, diciéndole que estaba pensando de llevarlo a un lugar lindo ese fin de semana.

_48 – Olas_

“Me gustaría que dejaras de mirarme de esa manera lasciva cada vez que me afeito, Yuri.” Yuya le dijo, y no estaba para nada en serio; olas de orgullo pasaron a través de él, y acarició su ego pensar que, detrás de las sonrisas y las bromas y los comentos amargos, a Yuri tenía que gustarle mirarlo de esa manera.

_49 – Pelo_

“Tiene un pelo gris, Yuu.” Yuri dijo a su novio con una sonrisita, y el silencio sofocante que siguió le dijo que esta era probablemente la última vez que su novio le pedía de ducharse juntos.

_50 – Supernova _

La manera como Yuya y Yuri estaban juntos, irrumpía a través de sus vidas como una supernova: peleaban y se reconciliaban, reían juntos, discutían, reñían, se ofendían y luego, improvisamente, uno de ellos estaba tratando de mejorar las cosas; la manera como se despertaban por la mañana, entonces, lo hacía sentir como si todo el universo hubiera vuelto en su correcto lugar.


End file.
